metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Traps
The Traps of the post-apocalyptic metro system are as deadly as they are common. Most of the time the traps are tripwires, other times, a simple yet efficient alarm system using hanging cans. Most traps are not hard to find, being in the middle of paths to ensure they are tripped, but are usually just overlooked by the unwary. Overview The traps are encountered on the surface of the ruined city, and in the Metro itself. A good sum of the times a tripwire will be guarding a stash of ammo and medkits. The other tripwire trap unleashes a big wood log with many stakes and nails wedged into it, perfect for dealing with the unsuspecting. Other traps found are used as a simple, but effective alarm system, utilizing hanging cans, or piles of broken glass. Most of the different traps found in the Metro include varying forms of tripwire traps that set off whenever Artyom walks through the wire to release the mechanism. Always look for tripwires when in a hostile area, especially for places occupied by Bandits and Nazis. * Grenade - The tripwire is attached to the Grenade, and will cause it to explode if triggered. This usually ends in instant death unless Artyom is far back from the blast or is running far past the wire. These traps can be disarmed by using the action key on the grenade. If triggered, enemies will be on full alert. * Shotgun round - These are found earlier in the game, introduced by Bourbon in Chapter 2, and are simply a Shotgun round rigged to be fired when triggered, the pellets will spread and wound whoever triggers it. It doesn't do much damage, but can be a nuisance if triggered in a dangerous time. These can also be disarmed and player can get a shotgun round. If triggered, enemies will be on full alert. * Fuel Can - The fuel can trap is a tripwire connected to a fuel can with a fuse that gives about 3 seconds before explosion. This trap cannot be disarmed, once tripped though, Artyom must move away from it quickly, its still avoidable by jumping over the wire. In Metro:Last Light, the fuel can trap is encountered again in Seperation and Nightfall, you can disarm them this time so just keep an eye for the tripwire you will be fine. * Swinging Spiked Log - A simple but dangerous trap, a spiked log will swing down at Artyom if triggered. Will end in an instant death, but if the player is quick enough, it can be avoided. If triggered, it may not even alert any enemies, as it is fairly quiet. If the player manages to shoot the spiked log with a silenced weapon, they can disarm it quietly as well. Patrolling enemies will not become alerted if they see a triggered log trap. In Metro: Last Light, a similar trap is encounter in the game, and just as deadly; unlike the 2033 version, Artyom cannot disarm it by simply shooting, however, he can cut the tripwire for safe pass. Uses The main use for traps is simply for protection. The majority of the traps can be found around settlements or camps, used to protect them from intruders, mutant or human. Most of these traps however, are alarms, but some tripwire traps can be found around settlements too, most notably around Cursed Station. Other traps will be guarding important areas such as stashes or enemy flanks, the bandits often use traps around their patrol areas and camps, and the player will encounter many of them in these areas. Some traps are alarm-based; cans hanging on ropes will make loud clattering sounds when disturbed, bells rigged to tripwires will ring, and broken glass will crunch underfoot. Sometimes broken glass is natural in placement, and its warning serendipitous, but more often broken glass will be found scattered in narrow, dark passageways prior to guard posts (often accompanied by hanging cans), suggesting it was placed there deliberately. Disarming The only downside is that it is only possible to disarm the grenade or bullet trip wires, any other trap must be either avoided or jumped over. The disarming procedure is quite easy, and even beneficial in return, if Artyom is missing one (or more) grenades, it will give him one. The disarming procedure is identical in all games, in Last Light and beyond, all traps that has wire can be disarmed via use key. #Go near to the grenade/shotgun round trap, crouch if it is needed. #Usually near a wall, there will be a small slot where the grenade or the round is being held. #Press the USE key (default "E") on the grenade/round. Note that it seems that if Artyom is already at full grenade capacity, he have to get much closer to the trap mechanism to actually disarm it. #The trap will be disarmed, and Artyom will obtain the round/grenade - or if he is at full grenade capacity, the grenade will simply be disabled. Related Achievements Trivia * Though the Shotgun round trap can be disarmed, the one introduced by Bourbon can still be triggered after it has been disarmed. * There is a glitch in the Chapter 2 in Metro 2033, where traps are disarmed but the "disarmed trap" can still be triggered. The best way to get around this is to avoid them or shoot it if the trap is the spiked log. * Traps are not usable to players, but they can use them against mutants; in Metro: Last Light, the Claymore is introduced to players and they can lay traps at almost anywhere. ** The enemy will never use claymores against the player, despite the fact that they can be found outside friendly stations. * The trap system is simplified in 2033 Redux version, as all kinds of traps can be disarmed, despite it is still dangerous. Gallery Trap tripwire shotgun.jpg|A rigged shotgun shell trap Trap tripwire pipebomb.jpg|A Pipebomb Tripwire Trap tripwire canister.jpg|Fuel Can Tripwire. Its similar to the pipebomb Tripwire, yet stronger Trap spiked log.jpg|Spiked Log Trap Category:Gear